


Excerpt from The Book of Edward: Introduction

by HazelBite



Category: Full Metal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelBite/pseuds/HazelBite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second part to the 'Book of Edward' series. First part <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/424623">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excerpt from The Book of Edward: Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 30 kisses on LJ. Prompt #8: our own world.

The Book of Edward

By Russell N. Tringham

Edited and compiled by E. J. Tringham

Central Publishing Company, Amestris

C. 2001

Now, before I get to the most important piece of information, something that only our closest friends and family knew, I feel I must make some introduction to our story.

I first met Ed at the age of fourteen. He did not know how old I was until later and I still wish I could have seen his reaction when he found out. You see, even though I was one year younger than Ed, I also happened to be taller than him and, understandably, this caused a bit of strife in our relationship. In the beginning at least. Later, it came to be an amusing fact that we often teased each other about.

Our initial meeting did not start off amicably. In fact, it began with a couple of stolen identities and a couple of break-ins which led to a couple of fights where we attempted to one-up the other. But before I lead you to any false conclusion, I never actually hated Edward. I think I may have even been incapable of such a thing. If anything, we had a slightly antagonistic relationship that eventually turned into mutual respect. We were both rivals and friends and, eventually, lovers.

And there it is. The information that is both undeniably true and yet so hard to believe. You can choose whichever image of Edward Elric that you believe the most but that does not stop the truth from at last making itself known.

If you are the kind of person who needs significant proof of my words then, next to follow, is the inclusion of a collection of correspondence between Ed and myself, over the course of the years 1914-15.

The original copies can be found in the Central City Library archives, which were donated some years after Ed's disappearance for safe keeping by myself and one Miss Rockbell and placed into the hands of a mutual friend.

At the time of our association, if it could be called anything as simple as that, I would have done anything to keep our actions secret but, over the years, boyhood embarrassment and worry has turned to nostalgia and reading through past letters even now brings a bright spark of light to my twilight years.

The orders for the publication of this book to happen a year after my death is no accident and is in no way an attempt to hide from the many reactions that it is sure to cause. I merely want this book to be the last one to carry my name.

As a final note, because although it may sound as if I am insisting that the public accept everything I say as fact, that is not my intention. It is my simple wish for the wider world to know how much Edward Elric means to me.

I feel it is at last time to throw open the gate to our private world and invite you inside, to share the moments that made us and the troubles that followed us, from the first kiss to the last, from the disagreements – of which there were many - to the conversations that I still look back on with fondness. And, finally, to the very last farewell.

And so it is to those who knew us and supported us,  
though they are long gone,  
that I dedicate this book.


End file.
